


Hard Days Work

by Kayleigh_Payne



Series: My Age Play World [5]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Ageplay AU, Baby Harry, Baby Liam, Baby Niall, Daddy Louis, Daddy Zayn, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, scrwddpayne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:15:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleigh_Payne/pseuds/Kayleigh_Payne
Summary: “Well hello cutie pie.” A voice said to him.Harry looked up quickly, staring into a pair of light blue eyes.“You are absolutely adorable. “ The voice said, setting the clipboard down and reaching out to pick up Harry. “What’s your name Doll?” he asked once Harry was settled in his arms.Harry was in complete shock. This daddy was so very pretty. He had even reached out and actually talked directly to Harry instead of looking at his clipboard and then walking away.





	1. Welcome to the World Harry Tomlinson

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to get a feel of the story, I listened to Lay Me Down by Sam Smith while I wrote this.
> 
> Follow me for updates before updates @scrwddpayne on tumblr.
> 
> I've been working and developing my own idea of an Age Play universe for years, this is finally my take on it. There's probably going to be another update today because this first chapter seems a little thin to me. 
> 
> Anyways enjoy, please leave comments below!! 
> 
> Updates every Sunday!

When Harry opened his eyes all he saw was the bright light of the sun peeking in through his window. He rubbed his sleepy eyes and looked over at the alarm clock on his desk surrounded by clutter. 

7am.

“Ugh I’m going to be late!” He exclaimed jumping up from his bed and scrambled to his closet to find something suitable to wear. The curly haired boy rushed to the bathroom , jiggling the handle before he realized it was locked. Harry groaned and started banging on the door.

“Gem! Hurry I have to leave for Selection day!” He screamed at his sister, who he knew had already been in the bathroom for hours probably.

“Perfection takes time baby bro, you should’ve been up earlier squirt!” She yelled back.

Harry crossed his arms and pouted. He tried to be up at 5am like his mom had suggested but he was really really tired and could barely keep his eyes open. He had had at least two large cups of warm milk before bed that night as well, so it was even harder for him to wake up when he fell asleep so comfortably. 

“Please Gemmy “ He cried, knocking on the door once more, hoping his sister would be a little lenient considering it WAS Selection day.

Harry had already decided years ago that when he turned 16 he would join the Age Play world. He expressed such to his parents and his sister, who were completely accepting of such news. His older Sister Gemma had decided to stay home. She had wanted to join the world as well and become an age play parent, she had dreamed of having a little when they were younger, but had decided against it when she found a passion in art. 

He was happy for his sister, he really was. He just wished that she would get out of the freaking bathroom. 

The bathroom door finally opened, and Harry looked up with happy eyes.

“Fine, but only because it’s Selection day, and I know how excited you are.” his sister replied with a soft smile on her face. She stepped out of the bathroom with a flat iron in hand, and ruffled Harry’s soft curls. 

Harry blushed, but giggled none the less at his sisters antics.

“Get ready so you can knock them dead Hazza” She sad before turning and walking in the direction of her room.

Harry nodded mostly to himself before turning into the bathroom. He stripped quickly and started running hot water for a shower. Once he got inside all he could think about was what would happen when he got there. What if nobody wanted him? He’d always dreamed about being chosen first. He had attended a few Selection days before as a volunteer, he always wanted to be the one who helped get future babies dressed and ready for the Selection. 

His first day as a volunteer Harry remembered being amazed at everything around him. Selection day took place in a large adoption agency, where babies were placed in cribs with toys and happy items. All of their luggage that they’d decided to take with them in bags behind the cribs. Caretakers, would then walk around with clip boards and check off certain things they liked about each baby, before picking who they wanted to take home. All of the babies that didn’t get picked, had to go back to school and complete another year at ‘Babies Se Academy’. Harry had completed his schooling there about a month or two ago, before he was sent back home to say final goodbyes to his family.

If there was one thing Harry would definitely miss, it was helping people get dressed for selection day. He also loved helping future mommies and daddies find the perfect baby. However, as much as he would miss it all, he would much rather have people dress him and then be selected by the perfect mommy or daddy, and be taken home for a lifetime of happiness.

A loud knocking on the bathroom door pulled him out of his thoughts.

“Harebear its been almost 20 minutes you have to be there by 8am babe” He heard his dad yell through the door. 

“Okay thanks dad!” He yelled back before he finished washing his hair and stepped out of the shower. He brushed his teeth quickly and washed his face.

He couldn’t wait for selection day to finally begin.

__________________

 

“Okay, so I made your favorite since it’s gonna be the last time we see you for a while.” Anne, Harry’s mom said, fresh tears in her eyes. “So we’ve got blood sausgae, grilled tomatoes, a side of homemade mash, and of course, French Toast sticks.” She said, wiping at her eyes with her apron.

“Momma, it’s gonna be okay.” Gemma said reaching across the table and grabbing her mom’s hand.

Harry looked down sadly, afraid to face his mother’s eyes. As much as he wanted to go off into a complete other world, he did wish he could at least take his momma with him.  
“Hey now, none of that mister!” He heard his momma say, he looked up with shocked eyes. “We are so incredibly proud of you for making this decision. And we will come and visit you every year on visitation day.” She said happily. “These are tears of joy, I’m just very proud of both of my babies.” She said looking between both Harry and Gemma. 

“Hey let’s eat some food and get little Hazza up to the agency shall we?” His dad said with a gentle smile on his face.

Harry nodded and dug into his momma’s cooking. Enjoying every bite of his last meal in his childhood home. They shared a few laughs and stories around the table of when Harry was younger, wanting to hold on to the moment just a little while longer.

Once the clock hit 8:45am though, they were all dressed and ready to go. Gemma was piling the last of Harry’s bags into the car. Harry had only decided on taking a few things with him. His favorite stuffie as a kid was safely in his arms, his bags only containing a few clothes he absolutely loved and a few keepsakes here and there. After everyone was in the car, Anne started the short drive to the agency.

________________

Harry had long said goodbye to his family, about 20 minutes ago. It was sad saying goodbye, but he knew if he didn’t get it over with he would be late and it would hurt more. The small lad was now lying on a changing table giggling madly while one of the volunteers tried to put purple booties on his feet.

The volunteer, Sarah, just giggled along with him.

“Come now little one, we have to get you all pretty for the caretakers now don’t we.” She said tickling his feet once more.

Harry had dropped into his subspace minutes before and was having a great time. They had dressed him in a bright pink onesie with the letter H sewn on the chest. “H just for Happy Harry” Sarah had told him. That had made his heart swell with pride. The H was just for him! How special!

After Sarah had gotten Harry in his little booties, she placed a green pacifier in his mouth and waited for one of the others to take Harry. Meanwhile, Harry was in his own little world, he had his left foot in his hand trying to take of the bootie that she had put on him, smiling and gurgling to himself. 

Finally, one of the other Volunteers, Matt came in and smiled.

“Well don’t we have a happy little boy here with us today.” He said walking into the room and ruffling Harry’s hair. Harry giggled and clapped his hands at Matt, he was very silly.

“How about we get you all set up in a very comfy crib so, you can find a mommy or daddy? Does that sound nice little one?” Matt asked, reaching over and picking Harry up. He placed him on his waist and walked out of the room, he grabbed Harry’s designated stroller that was outside the door, before placing the boy inside. Matt strapped Harry in tightly before pushing him over to the main hall.

Harry looked around the main hall with exciting eyes. There was already tons of babies in their cribs, and tons of mommies and daddies cooing over them. He could see an empty crib up ahead,before Harry felt butterflies in his tummy. What if nobody wanted him? The smile fell from his face and started fidgeting with his fingers, he could feel himself slipping out of his headspace and he was not happy about that.

Once they reached the empty crib, Matt walked around the stroller and started to undo the straps that were constricting Harry. He smiled softly at the boy and rubbed his cheek.

“Hey now, don’t be scared. Everyone is going to love you I promise.” Matt said smiling.

Harry nodded and reached to be picked up. Matt obliged and placed Harry in the crib. He folded up his stroller and placed it on the side. He gave Harry one last smile before he turned away to help out somewhere else.

Harry looked around the crib and saw a few toys. He also saw Ben! Ben was his most favoritist stuffie in the whole wide world! He was a little giraffe with big green eyes just like his! He reached over and grabbed him giggling. “ How jid you gwet in hewe Ben?” He asked the stuffie, waiting patiently for his reply. “Nos more runnin away otay?” He asked him, happy with Ben’s answer, Harry turned to look at some of the other toys.

A few mommies and daddies passed him, all smiling and interacting. They all checked a few things off on their clipboards before walking away. It had been about an hour or so now, and Harry was starting to get a little sad. He noticed a lot of the other babies had already been taken. Only a few were left here and there and there wasn’t a lot of caretakers left in the room. 

He looked down dejectedly at Ben and sighed. 

“Well hello cutie pie.” A voice said to him. 

Harry looked up quickly, staring into a pair of light blue eyes.

“You are absolutely adorable. “ The voice said, setting the clipboard down and reaching out to pick up Harry. “What’s your name Doll?” he asked once Harry was settled in his arms.  
Harry was in complete shock. This daddy was so very pretty. He had even reached out and actually talked directly to Harry instead of looking at his clipboard and then walking away. 

“Do you have a name love? Or are you shy?” The daddy cooed at him. “Well let’s see me name is Louis, does that help?" He said a smile placed on his face. “ You can talk to me love, what’s your name? " He tried one more time.

“Hawy” Harry replied looking down shyly.

Louis cooed and rubbed his arm. 

“That’s a very pretty name baby, oh and look the H on your shirt HAS to stand for Happy Harry” Louis said, coaxing a smile out of Harry. 

That WAS what it stood for. Louis had to be a superhero or something if he knew that. 

“I don’t think I need to see anyone else.” He whispered, nuzzling his nose against Harry’s, making the baby giggle. “ I think you’re absolutely perfect dove.” 

Harry’s heart fluttered and the praise from Louis. He snuggled his head into Louis’ shoulder and relaxed. He really hoped he could go home with Louis. He was so comfy he didn’t even notice Louis had already called over one of the volunteers and was filling out the release and adoption forms. 

Harry was going home.


	2. Hi Baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been awhile, I lost the will to write this so fast. Here's a filler chapter and introducing the other boys. We'll see where I go from here lol

The next time Harry woke up, the first thing he saw was two sets of eyes staring at him through the bars of a crib. He whined quietly and looked around. The last few days quickly came back to him and he smiled. Thats right! He was in his nursery that daddy had made all for him!

“Hi lil baby” A voice whispered. 

Harry turned, forgetting that there was other people in his room. He sat up and wiped his eyes, pushing his thin pink blanket off of him. He waved shyly at the two boys in front of him. Harry smiled behind his dummy and reached his hand out between the bars to grab at the blonde little boys ear, making said boy giggle. 

“Do you want out baby?” The other boy whispered.

Harry turned to look at him and nodded. Both boys had to be littles Harry thought. The one boy with the blonde hair smiled at him, making Harry smile wider. He had very pretty braces which were colored blue and orange. He was wearing white overalls with a ducky on them! Harry loved duckys. The other little boy was in black shorts and a timmy the tooth shirt on. He had a dummy clipped to his shirt and dark brown hair.

“Leeyum,” the blonde boy whispered, “We have to be really really quiet okay?”

“Okay Ni!” Liam said excitedly, he’d been so excited when his papa told them Uncle Louis was getting baby his age. Then he’d have someone to play blocks with while Niall was with his friends! Liam ran to the other side of the room quickly and pulled over the rocking chair that was in the corner.

“NiNi its heavy!” He whined halfway through and looked to his older brother for help.

Niall nodded and crawled over to his brother, both pulling the chair to the side of Harry’s crib.

Harry watched them curiously. He turned his head to the side still sucking on his dummy with wide eyes. His daddy never had to use a chair!

Once the boys had successfully pushed the chair up against the crib. Niall looked back over at Harry smiling.

“Climb over baby it’s okay!” He encouraged.

Harry looked at the boys smiling faces and then back at the chair. He nodded slowly, still not sure if this was the best idea. He reached down and grabbed his stuffie Ben before standing to make the climb out of his crib, when the door to his nursery opened.

“Escaping are we?” He heard his daddy chuckle.  
“Daddy!!” Harry exclaimed excitedly, his dummy falling from his mouth and to the floor. He quickly made grabby hands for his daddy, ignoring the other person behind his daddy.

“His babe, I thought I heard someone in here talking.”He cooed, kissing the top of his baby’s head when he reached him. He pulled the bars down on Harry’s crib and picked him up, placing him swifty on his hip. “I see you’ve met the troublemakers.” He said teasingly, turning towards Liam and Niall who were smiling up at him.

“Hello Uncle Louis!” Niall said happily enough, as if he wasn’t trying to help the baby out of his crib.

“We just, um want to see the baby papa.” Liam whined turning towards his papa Zayn, who’d been standing in the doorway watching with an amused smile.

“I see that baby, I cant help but feel this was someone else’s idea though.” He said directing his attention to his oldest with a raised eyebrow. “Niall James.” He said.

“Yes papa?” Niall asked, turning to his papa and giving him an award winning smile.

“Go easy on them Zayn,” Louis said smiling, at his best friends babies. “They were just excited is all.” He said walking over to the boys, he kneeled in front of them and placed Harry down. “Boys, this is Harry. Your new best friend.” He said looking between them.

“Excited or not they could’ve came to get us Louis.”Zayn said shaking his head at how easy Louis always seemed to go on the boys. 

The two boys weren’t paying any attention to their papa though, too busy staring at the new addition. 

“Harry , baby, this is Niall and this is Liam.” He said formally introducing the boys to his son. “Niall is 4 years old and Liam here is 3 years old.” He said slowly to Harry.

“Papa how old is the baby?” Niall asked Zayn turning to him with wide eyes. 

“Harry is only 18 months babe.” Zayn replied, kneeling behind his boys. “That means we have to be very careful around him, yes?” 

Both boys nodded quickly, understanding exactly what papa had said.

“Now that we’ve all met, let’s get some food in those bellys.” Zayn said standing and wiping off his pants.”Come on boys, we’ve got mac and cheese and some chicken nuggets down stairs.” He said turning towards the door, both his boys were up in seconds, excited for food.

Harry scrunched his nose a bit at the thought of having to chew food.

“No worries dove, daddy’s got a nice warm bottle downstairs just for you. Louis said, kissing the top of Harry’s head. "Come along doll" Louis stood and pulled the boys in his arms, following the others out the door. 

"Does a nice yummy bottle sound nice, huh?"


End file.
